


Comfort in All Corners

by newnumbertwo



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon finds comfort in her family after witnessing the destruction of one. Set immediately after "Flight Risk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort in All Corners

Title: Comfort in All Corners  
Rating: T  
Word Count: ~1200  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Characters/pairing: Sharon/Andrea, Rusty  
Summary: Sharon finds comfort in her family after witnessing the destruction of one. Set immediately after "Flight Risk."  
A/N: Thanks to [](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/profile)[**lanalucy**](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/) and [](http://laura-mayfair.livejournal.com/profile)[**laura_mayfair**](http://laura-mayfair.livejournal.com/) for the beta and support. *hugs*

As Rusty rode home, he dialed Andrea’s number, using the hands-free headset of course. He had fought too hard for his driving privileges to risk losing them. Sharon’s rules weren’t _that_ unreasonable, and he knew most of her rules were meant to keep him safe. Andrea picked up. “Rusty? Is anything wrong?”

“Not me. I think Sharon needs you.”

A sigh on the other end. “It was a bad case.”

“I know. Sharon told me about those kids,” he said.

“It got even worse, if you can imagine.”

A relative? “I think I can.”

“I’ll be right over. Should I bring anything?” she asked.

“Nah, I think we’re good.”

“All right, see you soon. Love you, Rusty.”

He turned the corner. Their apartment was down the block. “You too.”

She ended the call just as he was pulling into the garage. He parked and rode up the elevator to their floor. When he got to their door, Sharon opened it before he could put his key in the lock. There were tears in her eyes. He stepped inside and hugged her. She kissed the top of his head.

“What happened, Sharon?” he asked, as she continued to hold him.

She sighed. “I just realized how truly awful some people can be.” She rustled his hair. “Then I remember how close I came to losing you, and--”

“I’m here, Sharon. I’m fine. Not going anywhere.” He pulled back to look at her. “You should call your kids.” He shrugged. “Maybe that’ll help.”

“It will.” She giggle-snorted. “They’ll say I’m having an ‘overprotective mom’ moment.”

He nodded. “They’re lucky.”

She moved into the living room, stopping to pick up the cordless phone from the front table. When he heard the lift in her voice when one of her kids - Ricky probably - answered, he went into his room. He needed to get his homework done - and think about how to tell Sharon his news.

////////////////////////////////////////

While on the phone, Sharon heard the key turn the lock at the front door. _Andrea_? They hadn’t made plans for the evening. It definitely wasn’t Jack because she’d changed the locks and thrown out his suits. Ricky was telling her about his day, that he was glad Rusty was there with her, especially during a case like that one. He asked if she really liked her new job.

“Yes, I really do.” It hadn’t been easy, but it was fulfilling in ways FID hadn’t been. “I have to believe we’re making a difference. Doing something good.”

Just then, Andrea burst through the door. She mouthed, “Yes, we are.”

Sharon smiled first at Andrea then into the phone. She told her firstborn to have a good night and that she’d see him soon. Then she hung up.

“Rusty told me to come,” Andrea said in answer to the question Sharon hadn’t asked yet.

Sharon grinned. “He told me to call the kids.”

Andrea joined her on the sofa. “You raised another good one.”

“I think, in this case, it was all him.” Sharon shrugged. “I just maybe pointed him in the right direction occasionally.” She hugged Andrea. “So glad you’re here.”

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else.” Andrea slid the blazer off Sharon’s shoulders and stroked her back. Sharon shuddered. “So tense. Let me fix that.”

They adjusted their positions on the sofa, so that Sharon was seated closer to the edge, leaning down. Andrea worked Sharon’s shoulders. Sharon let out a low moan.

“How are the kids?” Andrea asked.

“Ricky’s good. Working hard. He was concerned about me, my job. Sometimes, it’s like he wants to protect me. My son.” She shook her head. “I don’t want him to feel like that. Rusty either.”

Andrea said nothing about that. She just kept kneading Sharon’s shoulders. It felt _so_ good. Sharon had a fleeting thought of Andrea retiring early - just to be on hand to relax her. “And Jo?” Andrea asked.

“I haven’t called her yet.”

“Why don’t you do that now?”

The idea held appeal - listening to her daughter, with Andrea offering comfort, and her youngest child in his bedroom - It was the closest she could get to having her family together for the time being. She picked up her phone from where it had lain at her side, and dialed Jo’s number. Her daughter picked up on the third ring.

They spoke about Jo’s day, and Jo shared the same concerns as Ricky: Was the job right for Sharon? How were the other officers treating her? And was she all right? Happy?

Sharon answered all those questions with a smile. The nightmare of the case notwithstanding, Sharon was happier than she’d ever been, the woman currently at her side a major reason for it. And her third, completely unexpected, child another one. Coming home to them made all that other “stuff” worth it. They ended their call: time differences, early morning responsibilities for Jo.

Andrea squeezed her shoulder as Sharon let the phone rest again. “Feel better?”

Sharon nodded. “Yeah. I hated telling that mother her children were dead. And I hated telling her I’d withheld that information even more so.” She sighed. “But in that moment, I couldn’t think of anyone better, or more equipped to do so. It was as much a part of my calling as helping people out of their nightmares. Or putting murderers away for life.”

Andrea kissed her forehead. “That’s why I’m so proud of you.”

Sharon leaned into the touch, then she maneuvered to hug Andrea. “And why I’m so proud of you, counselor.”

Rusty’s door creaked open. Sharon had weighed the pros and cons of applying WD-40 to it and decided she liked having some way of monitoring his comings and goings. He’d been acting suspiciously, and while she didn’t call attention to it, it certainly hadn’t escaped her notice. However, she was comforted that her son had sought Provenza’s counsel. Any pang she felt over Rusty’s choice in advisor was superceded by her understanding that sometimes the irascible lieutenant would be better equipped to help him. She trusted that Rusty would reveal whatever it was in his own time. And if not, Sharon had ways of getting answers out of Provenza.

Rusty entered the living room. “Hey, Andrea.”

Andrea looked up and smiled. “Hey.”

He rubbed his stomach. “I’m starving.”

Sharon laughed. “Me too, actually.” She glanced between Andrea and Rusty. “I think our day calls for something more immediate than my cooking. Burgers?”

Andrea and Rusty both nodded, clearly pleased, as they shared an affinity for junk food. It was a treat they’d all earned, and Sharon knew they’d only eat healthy meals for the rest of the week.

“Can I drive?” Rusty asked.

Sharon shrugged. He’d gotten a lot better since Amy had taught him. “Sure. But slowly.”

He smirked. “Hey, I don’t want both of you yelling at me.”

Andrea and Sharon shared a laugh, and the three of them headed for the door.


End file.
